


Always Searching For More

by yarnandtea



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Awakenings - Freeform, Dragon Age Holiday Cheer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden Commander knows that she can't expect to rebuild the order in Ferelden by sitting around and waiting for new recruits to come to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Searching For More

**Author's Note:**

> A Dragon Age Holiday Cheer gift for whitethornwolf, featuring her amazing Warden, Eilin Cousland and starring Sigrun and Velanna. Special thanks to Liz for the beta!

The Wardens had reacted as one might expect to news of their upcoming assignment. Sigrun had clapped with delight and run off giddily to pour over any map she could lay hands on. Velanna had scowled and given a curt nod of understanding, then turned on her heel to head to her quarters, muttering under her breath about "foolish notions." Eilin had watched them both go with a small amused smile. If nothing else, their trip across the Bannorn should at least prove interesting.

The goal of the trip was simple enough, in the Warden Commander's mind. The Grey Wardens in Ferelden were always in need of new members. Eilin had rather had enough of recruiting in cities, using the Rite of Conscription to bolster her numbers with men and women of questionable moral character, looking only for an alternative to their usually well-earned punishment. The rite had its uses, she could admit, but the Grey Wardens deserved better than that.

She had long been considering a trek across the nation, one with the specific purpose of seeking out volunteers for the order. It would give the Wardens more visibility outside of the cities and hopefully make them seem less of a dangerous mystery. At least enough to draw more candidates to join. She had settled on Sigrun and Velanna to accompany her on this journey because she hoped that the three of them together would send a clear message that every race was welcome in the Wardens. That the party would be comprised of a mage, a noble, and an outcast would add the secondary message that all walks of life were welcome too.

Perhaps Velanna was right that it was a foolish notion.

Eilin could admit that it was at the least an optimistic one. Still, she had to try. Surely if they travelled widely enough, they would find at least a few good folk interested in changing their lot in life. After all, times in Ferelden were still hard after the Blight, even if it had not spread so far as those that came before. She was hoping the memory of what the nation had just endured would be enough to spur a few to join their cause, and that going to them might sweep up those who otherwise might not have had the nerve to journey to Amaranthine on their own.

The week leading up to their departure was full of planning meetings and visits to the quartermaster and lessons on the recorded customs of the known villages they would be passing through. Sigrun showed a keen interest in the proceedings while Velanna merely absorbed the information with a stoic expression, shaking her head periodically at what she considered a pointless endeavor. Still, by the day before they were to leave, even she could admit to some small eagerness to be off.

"It is merely that we have been discussing this trip for so long." She sniffed when Sigrun noted the change. "I am ready to be about our business so that we may return and then be _done_ with this silliness."

"Of course that's it, Grumpy." Sigrun said, the smile clear in her voice though she somehow managed to keep it from her face. "The fact that this is a chance to spend some time outside of the Keep's walls, outside of a city, _that_ never occurred to you, I'm sure."

At the tiny upward quirk of Velanna's lips Sigrun gave her own smile free rein. It spread across her face like the sun cresting over a hill, brightening everything in the nearby vicinity. Velanna rolled her eyes, but her frown did not return.

"As you say, there are _some_ benefits to being selected for this journey."

When the day for leaving at last arrived, Eilin stood in the courtyard going over the supplies one last time before departure. She felt confident that they were as prepared for the journey as was possible and that she had planned for any foreseeable contingency that might arise. So of course, that's when a messenger raced through the gates and stopped breathlessly in front of her to deliver the last news she could have expected.

"My la-um, I mean, your Majest-oh, I..." the messenger's eyes rolled around frantically and, upon settling on her armor, he took a steadying breath and latched on to the clearest rank he could. "Warden Commander," he gave her a brief bow, "His Majesty King Alistair sends his warmest greetings and bids me tell you to expect his arrival within the hour."

Eilin's eyebrows shot upward. An instant turmoil of conflicting emotions sprang up within her. First there was the thrill of excitement she always felt upon finding out she would soon be seeing her husband. It was quickly followed by surprised curiosity at the unannounced and unscheduled visit. The last emotion was the fleeting but still very present annoyance at the utter interruption of her well-laid plans.

"Thank you," she said faintly, noticing the messenger still standing expectantly before her. "Please, go inside and ask for Seneschal Varel. Tell him I sent you. He will see you settled." She gestured for a passing page to take the man's horse to the stables and he bowed again before heading to the Keep's entrance.

"What was _that_ all about?"

Eilin jumped at the sound of Sigrun's voice behind her. She turned to find both of her companions making their way to where she stood with the supplies and closed her eyes briefly.

"It would seem the king is about to arrive," she answered lightly.

"Really?" Sigrun did not bounce, exactly, but she seemed ready to do so at any moment. She was quite fond of Alistair and enjoyed peppering him with questions every time he visited. She seemed to take great pleasure in trying to make him blush. It was more difficult to do these days than when Eilin had first met him, but it was still not nearly the challenge it should be.

"I did not know he was expected."

"He's not," Eilin answered Velanna. "It would seem he has decided to surprise us."

"Does that mean that this journey is delayed then?" Velanna asked.

"I'm not sure," Eilin sighed. "We will  have to push back the departure at least until I find out what Alistair's intentions are--"

"Oh I think we all _know_ what he intends here," Sigrun grinned. Velanna made a disgusted sound. Eilin merely arched a brow at Sigrun's insinuation, but the dwarf's grin only got wider. "Commander." The sparkle in her eyes belied her innocent tone.

"Here." With a sigh, she handed over the supply list to Velanna. "Finish checking that everything is in order, and then the two of you go get a warm breakfast. I will find you when I have more information.

Both women nodded in assent as Eilin turned and made her way back into the Keep, presumably to make herself more presentable for the king's arrival. Velanna watched her go with a somewhat sour expression so Sigrun slipped the list out of her hands and finished checking over the supplies herself.

"Looks like everything is in order!" She exclaimed in a chipper voice that caused Velanna's pursed lips to morph into a full frown. "Let's go eat. I'm starving!"

"You're always starving."

Sigrun just shrugged and turned for the Keep, leaving Velanna behind. After a few moments the elven woman followed, making sure that her exasperated sigh was loud enough for the dwarf to catch. She pretended not to hear the amused chuckle that she received in reply.

Eilin found them both still in the dining hall a little over an hour later. Sigrun was going over a map and saying something about their planned route while Velanna glared at her. Velanna was the first to notice Eilin and she straightened very slightly in her chair.

"I take it our journey is postponed, then?" She narrowed her eyes as she took in Eilin's disgruntled air. Sigrun looked up, a flash of disappointment crossing her face before it settled into a neutral smile.

"And how fares the king, Commander? Well, I hope."

"Alistair is quite well, Sigrun, thank you," Eilin answered, letting a small smile form on her own face. She turned to Velanna to answer the original question. "The trip is not postponed--" She held up a hand at Sigrun's exuberant cry. "There will, however, be a change of plans. I will not be accompanying you."

"Oh!" Sigrun looked more surprised than Eilin had ever seen her. "Is that--Commander, are you sure that would be wise?" For the first time in a long time, the young dwarven woman looked uneasy at the prospect of an upcoming assignment.

"I have every confidence in the both of you, Sigrun. I am sure that your trip will go smoothly." Eilin said. "Alistair has learned that a delegation from Orlais will be arriving in Denerim shortly and he needs me at court with him while they are here. He has no idea how long they will be staying, though, and this trip will not be a short one. To make sure you return before winter, I cannot afford to put it off, and as you both know we are in desperate need of new members for the order." Her smile faltered at that but she tried to call it back, repeating, "I _am_ sure all will be well."

"Have you gone mad?" Velanna snorted. "That the original party was to be three women alone was bad enough, but at least your rank and status would have given us some credit in the eyes of these shemlen you propose to recruit from. But to send out a dwarf and elf alone? We will be lucky if we are not thrown in irons at the first village we pass through."

Eilin pulled herself up to her full height and frowned at the women before her. That Velanna could have such dour expectations did not surprise her, but Sigrun's silence was worrying. She shook her head with a sigh and gestured toward the door to the hall. The women rose from the table, Sigrun folding up her map, and Eilin led them back out into the courtyard, thinking over how to reassure them. It would not do to send them off with such fears. They had reached the waiting horses by the time Eilin spoke again.

"You are Grey Wardens, with every right and authority that entails." she said with a calm she did not quite feel. "There are not nearly enough women in the order, and if I am to change that then it is imperative that the people of Ferelden _see_ us." She turned to address Velanna specifically, steel in her gaze. "And yes, I do mean to recruit humans. _And_ any elves or dwarves you come across who are willing to join." When Velanna opened her mouth to speak, Eilin overrode her, "There are more of them spread across Ferelden than you believe, Velanna. Many of them are outcasts, certainly, although some have chosen to strike out on their own. Perhaps, if they are unhappy with their lives, we can offer them the opportunity to change their lot."

"I suppose sending the pair of us out will let everyone know what they're in for, at least," Sigrun mused, her good humor already beginning to return. "If you send out an elf and a dwarf, and everyone already knows the Commander is human, then no one can get here and be surprised by the mix of races."

"Exactly so," Eilin said, gracing her with a smile. Sigrun grinned in return.

"Well then." Sigrun clapped her hands together smartly. "I supposed we had best be on our way!"

"You cannot mean to proceed with this folly!" Velanna stared at Sigrun in disbelief.

"I don't see why not," Sigrun answered. She shot a small smirk at Eilin and then turned back to Velanna. "After all, I can't have any adventures if I never leave the Keep." She paused and thought for a moment before amending the statement. "Well, not any new ones, at least. Maybe it will be just like one of my stories!"

Velanna's pale skin flushed and her mouth opened and shut several times as she sputtered in response. Eilin turned her head on the pretense of checking the fastenings on a nearby saddlebag so that Velanna would not see her amusement.

"I can assure you this will most certainly not be _anything_ like those filthy tales you enjoy!"

"Oh, buck up, Grumpy. I didn't mean the steamy bits. Although," she tilted her head in thought, "one never knows what kind of people one might meet along the road." She grinned. "Maybe you'll find the love of your life and convince him to join the order to be with you forevermore!"

"I can assure you no such thing will transpire," Velanna answered stiffly. She gave Eilin a look of pure exasperation. "It is truly your command that we undertake this journey even without you?"

Eilin nodded. “It is,” she said.

"Very well then," Velanna sighed. "Let us be on our way so that we might get this over with as quickly as possible."

She turned to her horse and mounted, grimacing only slightly as she settled in the saddle. Riding was not her preferred method of travel, but she was growing accustomed to it, Eilin knew, and it was necessary to accomplish such an ambitious trek in a timely manner. Sigrun winked at Eilin and then mounted her own horse, a small breed well-proportioned for elves. Like Velanna, she too had been hesitant to ride at first, but she had grown to like it quite a lot. Sigrun took up the leads for their supply horses and remounts and gave a friendly nod to Eilin as she turned for the gate.

"Commander. Enjoy your visit to Denerim. We shall return with as many new recruits as we can find."

"Thank you, Sigrun. Be safe in your travels," she said to them both, "and good luck."

Eilin watched as they rode off through the gates, a small twinge of jealousy passing through her once they were gone. Normally she could think of few things she would choose over a few weeks of relief from her duties in favor of spending time with Alistair. But she could freely admit, to herself if to no one else, that the prospect of all of that time being occupied with Orlesians had her desperately wishing to still be joining her Wardens in the Bannorn.

~~

The first leg of the journey was simple enough. Sigrun and Velanna kept to the original plan, seeing no need to alter it despite their loss of the Commander. They followed the Hafter River south and then turned west to cut across the Bannorn, making for West Hill. The idea was to get across the land as quickly as possible and then begin recruiting as they made their way slowly back toward Amaranthine. They would stop at every village, hold, town, or city between West Hill and home to announce their intentions and welcome any volunteers to join them as they made their way east.

There was an old and little-used road between Amaranthine and West Hill, and this was the path the women set out upon. They did not encounter much in the way of other travelers on the road, however. It was a remnant of Tevinter and no one had bothered with upkeep since Andraste's time. Much of it was broken or completely overgrown. Although she would have much preferred traveling through woodland, Velanna found contentment in the open wilderness they crossed. She would not deny that Vigil's Keep offered many comforts she had grown used to, but she still felt more at home here than she ever did within the Keep's walls.

Velanna was quick to suggest on the first night that they forgo leaving the road to seek out a farm or abandoned building for shelter. She had a yearning to set up camp out in the open, and was relieved to find that Sigrun took little in the way of convincing.

"There's always the chance that someone, or something," she said, adding that last and then pausing for effect," might see our fire and decide to try attacking. We're _much_ more likely to have adventures this way than if we're safe and snug in some farmer's hayloft. Though I suppose there would always be the chance of betrayal in the night by our supposedly innocent hosts..."

"I was merely thinking that we are safe enough, between our skills, and keeping to the road will prevent any needless delays to our journey," Velanna said coolly. "Do not drag me into this fool notion you have that we are on an _adventure_. I wish for this trip to be as uneventful as possible."

Sigrun merely shrugged and smiled before turning back to the kettle to check on the tea. Velanna just shook her head and quietly walked about the perimeter of their camp, putting a few warding and warning spells in place. Just in case.

The days and nights to West Hill passed quickly enough for both women. Sigrun seemed content to prattle on to herself, and Velanna was skilled enough at tuning out the chatter that she did not really mind. Not that she would ever admit that to the dwarf. Despite Velanna's worry that two women alone with a string of horses would be prime targets for attack, they were not troubled by the few people they met along the way. Perhaps it was their Warden armor, she mused, or the fact that Sigrun was heavily armed and she herself bore what was clearly a mage's staff. Either way, she was glad for the quiet. The second part of their journey would not be nearly as pleasant for her, she knew.

~~

The city of West Hill, which had sprung up not far from the abandoned fortress of the same name, was bustling when they finally reached it, arriving at midday. Their appearance drew many startled looks and hurried whispers, but they did their best to ignore the attention. Sigrun made a beeline for the first person in uniform she saw. West Hill was not nearly so large as Amaranthine but it still maintained a small city guard, and the young man they approached seemed to belong to said guard. He watched them draw near with wary eyes.

"Good afternoon," Sigrun greeted him with a smile. "My fellow Grey Warden and I were hoping you could direct us to Bann Franderel."

"We don't want no trouble with Grey Wardens," the guard grunted, skimming his eyes to Velanna. They lingered on her staff and he continued, "Nor with no mages neither." She returned his suspicious glare with a flat expression.

"Then I suggest you direct us to the bann as my companion has requested."

"We certainly mean no trouble for anyone," Sigrun assured him in a charming tone. "We merely wish to speak to the person in charge so that we may be about our business and then be moving on." The guard grunted again. He looked back and forth between them for a few moments, clearly unsure, but then he shrugged and pointed to the large building that seemed to dominate the city's center.

"None of my concern anyway," he muttered under his breath, before speaking up to add, "The bann'll be in the Chantry, that's usually where he is this time of day. If he's not there, Mother Anna will know where he's got to."

"Thank you!" Sigrun said, dipping her head in thanks before turning her horse in the direction the guard had indicated. Velanna followed, frowning a bit as she glanced over her shoulder at the guard.

"We will find little welcome here," she said after a moment. "I doubt it will be much better anywhere else, for that matter."

"They don't need to welcome us," Sigrun said, her chipper tone evening out a bit, "they just need to let us do what we came for." She smiled again, a more somber smile than Velanna was used to from her. "Commander's right, Velanna. We need more people, so we've got to at least try."

"Well, I suppose I cannot argue with that," Velanna said.

As it turned out, Bann Franderel, a sour-looking man who could rival Velanna for attitude, _was_ in the Chantry. He and the Revered Mother Anna were deep in conversation when the two Wardens found them. They caught the tail end of the conversation, something about repairing the damage and making arrangements for transporting someone, before they were noticed. Franderel and Anna quieted immediately, straightening in surprise and staring at the new arrivals.

"You are Bann Franderel?" Sigrun asked the man. He gave a startled nod. "Good day to you," Sigrun said with a smile, turning to Mother Anna, "and you as well, Mother. I am Sigrun of the Grey Wardens, and this is my companion Velanna, also of the Grey."

"Grey Wardens!" Franderel muttered under his breath after hastily introducing Mother Anna. "I never thought to see the like in West Hill. What brings you here, if I may ask? It's not the Blight again, is it? I thought that was over and done with."

"No, it is not the Blight," Sigrun answered. "But I fear our business is only slightly less important. We have been tasked by our Commander to seek out volunteers for our order. West Hill is our first stop on this journey."

"Well I can't imagine anyone here would be willing!" A moment after the exclamation, he seemed to realize that it might be taken for an insult. "Don't mistake me," he added, "I mean only to say that the people of West Hill are content with their lot. I can't think of any here who would actually wish to leave." After a moment's thought, he gave them a slightly suspicious look and said, "Not anyone old enough, leastwise. Unless you mean to tempt away our youths with your promises of adventure..."

Velanna started to roll her eyes but Sigrun elbowed her in the hip before she could actually do so. Instead she released a heavy sigh and addressed the bann in a haughty voice. Her tone was cool but her eyes were full of fire as she spoke.

"We have no intention of stealing away your children Bann Franderel," she spat.

Sigrun mostly managed to hide her wince. Velanna had upon occasion told tales of encounters with human villages who had harried her clan out of proximity when they tried to stop nearby. They feared that the Dalish would lure away their children and run off with them in the night. It was a silly thing to fear, as far as Sigrun could tell. If the rest of the Dalish wanted as little to do with humans as Velanna, then she could not imagine where anyone had even come up with the idea.

"In any event," Velanna said after a moment's pause, "we are an army. We have no use for children. We are in need of men and women who can serve as soldiers."

"There is a minimum age requirement," Sigrun spoke up, keeping her tone pleasant. "We are to take no one under the age of sixteen, as agreed upon between Commander Eilin and King Alistair. We will, of course, make sure you are aware of anyone who chooses to come with us when we leave, and verify that they are all of the proper age before allowing them to accompany us." This seemed to mollify Franderel a bit, though he still looked askance at Velanna.

"That's all well and good," he grumbled after a moment. "I suppose Arl Wulff knows of this recruitment journey of yours?"

"All of the Arls in the Bannorn have been notified of it, yes," Sigrun answered. She mentally thanked the Commander for thinking of that detail and sending messages out before they left Amaranthine. Technically the Wardens did not need the permission of the nobility to recruit members from their lands, but it did not hurt to at least attempt to secure their cooperation. "The quickest way for us to go about our duty would be for you to call a city meeting so that we may speak to the people directly, inform them of the opportunity, and invite them to join with us."

"Hmph," the Bann did not seem too pleased with the idea. Still, Sigrun got the feeling that he would be happy to see the back of them sooner rather than later, so it was no surprise when he nodded ponderously. "I will see to it. It will take at least a day to make everyone aware though. Will you be ready to speak the day after tomorrow, at this time?"

"Of course."

"Very well. I will see to it that the word is spread. I will meet you here when it is time for you to address the city." He grunted and started to leave, stopping to shoot one last sour look their way. "I still don't think anyone will join you, however. You'll find this has all just been a waste of your time, I am sure." With that, he left them alone with Mother Anna.

Anna was looking them over thoughtfully, and Sigrun was surprised to see that she did not seem nearly so pessimistic toward their cause as the bann. She appeared particularly interested in Velanna, who was stubbornly trying to avoid acknowledging the other woman.

"You accept mages into your order?" Sigrun blinked at the question. It did not sound like an accusation but rather open curiosity.

"We do," she answered carefully. "A mage is an invaluable member of any team, providing protection and healing in our encounters with the darkspawn." Anna nodded at this, mulling the words over. Her next question was completely unexpected. It was even enough to draw Velanna's surprised attention.

"Do you accept untrained mages?"

"I suppose that would depend on the mage," Sigrun said slowly. She recalled the bit of conversation between Franderel and Anna that she had overheard upon arrival and began to suspect where this line of questioning might lead.

"Despite Bann Franderel's assertions, not _everyone_ in West Hill is content with their lot," Anna began. She clasped her hands behind her back and her body made an odd little motion. Sigrun realized she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "There is a young girl who we have recently discovered to be a mage--"

"How young?" Velanna asked sharply. She was no longer bothering to feign disinterest.

"She has recently turned seventeen," Anna answered placidly. "She claims that she has only just come into her magic--"

"Unlikely." Velanna snorted, interrupting again. If Mother Anna was bothered by this, she did not show it.

"Yes, I quite agree. I believe she has known what she is for years but has managed to hide it from her family and the rest of the city until now. Largely, if my suspicions are correct, by simply not using any magic. Alas, she was recently involved in an altercation that resulted in the destruction of her family's barn, although thankfully there were no other casualties."

"What sort of altercation?" Sigrun was quite curious.

"How was the barn destroyed?" So was Velanna, apparently.

"She was walking into the city with a group of friends when a pair of boys met them on the road and began bullying some of her younger companions." Mother Anna sighed. "Instead of ignoring them, Bailey stepped in and told them off. She scared them enough that the boys started to leave, but one of them apparently felt he needed to get the last word in. No one will tell me exactly what he said," she frowned at this, clearly annoyed at the fact, "but it was enough to incense Bailey, apparently. She chased the boys all the way back to the nearest farm, her own as it happened, and they barricaded themselves in the barn. A very sudden, and completely atypical for this time of year, windstorm arose, pulling out the walls of the building."

"You believe this windstorm was caused by magic?" Velanna asked with a frown. "That this Bailey girl caused it?"

"It is the only logical explanation," Mother Anna nodded, "and when questioned Bailey did not deny responsibility."

"The boys who had hidden in the barn?" Sigrun asked.

"Passed out from fright. A few of Bailey's friends ran to the city for help when she chased after the boys, and members of the guard arrived just after the barn was destroyed. When they realized what Bailey had done, she was taken into custody. This was a week ago. Franderel has been trying to organize an escort to take her to Kinloch Hold but volunteers have been scarce."

"Shouldn't your Templars be escorting her to the Circle?" Sigrun asked.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, that would be the procedure, but...I have been putting the matter off." Mother Anna set her chin, looking like a woman who knew she should be embarrassed by the admission but could not bring herself to feel that way.

"You have some affection for this child, then?" Velanna arched an eyebrow. "I would not expect a member of the Chantry to balk at locking up a mage." Mother Anna scowled at her.

"I have known Bailey since she was born. She will not thrive in the Circle. I do not jest when I say that she managed to keep her magic hidden by not using it. I have spoken with her at length--she did not want this for herself. If she had not been defending her friend, we might never have even known that she is a mage."

"You may think that," Velanna said in a condescending tone, "but the magic always finds a way out. Better to learn how to control it as soon as possible than to try to pretend it is not there. That way leads only to uncontrollable and often devastating outbursts." She frowned at the Mother. "You think to save her from the Circle, but I tell you now, life among the Wardens is not easy. We are soldiers, and Blight or no, our fight against the darkspawn is unending."

Sigrun watched the exchange with open curiosity. Unless Velanna outright refused, she had already decided they would accept the girl, if she was willing. Commander Cousland did not intend to put all of the new recruits through the Joining immediately upon their return to the Keep. Rather, she planned to let them train alongside the Wardens for a while to see if they had the skills and discipline required to do well in the order. It also would give them an opportunity to change their minds before finding out those last few secrets of what the Joining entailed, at which point there would be no turning back. If this Bailey decided that the Wardens were not for her after getting a glimpse into the life, Sigrun knew that Eilin would see her escorted to the Circle. It might not be much of a choice, but it was _a_ choice.

"Bailey's life will never again be what it was," Mother Anna said quietly after a few moments. "I believe that, given her spirit and her protective nature, she would be much happier serving a cause such as that you Wardens have taken up than she would be locked away in a tower for the rest of her days. She would be of much more use to the Maker in this way as well."

"Very well," Velanna said. "We will speak with her. If she shows potential and is willing, she may come with us when we leave."

"Thank you," Mother Anna said, gracing them with a small but genuine smile.

They spoke with Bailey and Sigrun took an instant liking to the girl. Velanna was not impressed, but nor did she seem to dislike her. Sigrun took that for a positive sign. Bailey was hesitant at the thought of joining the Wardens, but when Sigrun explained that she would have a chance to change her mind and join the Circle instead after they reached Amaranthine, she agreed readily enough. Mother Anna did insist that they allow one Templar to accompany them, just to ensure that Bailey reached Vigil's Keep and did not attempt to run away from the Wardens on the trip. She seemed to view it as more of a formality than anything else, though. Velanna was not happy about this new condition but Sigrun accepted it with enough grace for the both of them.

Despite Velanna's reticence, they stayed at a large inn near the Chantry for the next two evenings. They passed the nights in the common room, still wearing their armor and making themselves available to answer any questions about the order that they could from interested parties. Bann Franderel kept his word and managed to assemble the populace for them to announce their purpose, but there seemed to be little interest from the crowd. Sigrun had rather hoped his pessimism had been unwarranted and was disappointed to see that he had been right.

Bailey and the Templar were the only people from West Hill to join them when they set out to begin their slow journey back to Amaranthine. Sigrun refused to be let down by this. Their recruitment attempt had only just begun, after all, and already they had a potential mage for a candidate. With Anders' recent disappearance, Velanna was the only mage in the Keep at the moment, and Sigrun knew that the Commander had hoped they might convince a few more to join. She had written to the Circle requesting a new recruit, of course. But it seemed Knight Commander Gregoir was still holding a grudge over how Anders had been conscripted in the first place, so there was no telling when he would finally agree to let another Circle mage join the Wardens.

Sigrun received an added bit of happiness when two days out from West Hill the Templar, a quiet lad called Gerold, confessed that he was not actually a Templar at all. He _had_ been in training to become one, but it had not been his choice. He had always wanted to travel and see the rest of Ferelden, but his parents had taken that as a sign that he needed to be more heavily involved with the Chantry. Mother Anna had somehow ferreted this out, and it would seem she wasn't one for _forcing_ people into the service of the faith. After seeing that Bailey would be allowed to accompany the Wardens, she had gone to him and offered him the chance to go as well.

So that was two recruits from their first stop.

Sigrun was downright pleased when she thought of it that way.

Unfortunately the rest of the Bannorn did not turn out to be nearly as fruitful. West Hill was on the high end of the spectrum as far as the hospitality they received. From village to village it seemed to vary as to whether the cold welcome was due to the fact that they were Wardens, or not humans, or that Velanna was a mage. But the common factor was that people did not seem to trust them and were always eager to see them on to their next stop.

Still, none of the banns were so foolish as to deny them the chance to speak to the people. It was common enough knowledge among the nobility at the very least that King Alistair had once belonged to the order and that he still looked upon it quite favorably. There was at least _some_ interest in what they had to say. By the time they finally returned to Amaranthine, they had managed to recruit ten potential Wardens.

There were Bailey and Gerold, of course. At their second stop, a middle-aged widow had approached them. She had no ties to the village since her husband's death, but no means to leave on her own. Her husband had been a soldier in his youth, and she had followed along on his campaigns. She knew how to maintain and repair most weapons and she was handy with a crossbow. Sigrun had welcomed her enthusiastically.

Three elves from two alienages had braved Velanna's scorn for their kind to ask questions and had ended up coming with them. They had picked up a young man and a young woman who both had heard tales of the Wardens stopping the Blight and were longing to join and have adventures of their own.

A dwarf about twice Sigrun's age, who claimed to have been born on the surface and never to have set foot in Orzammar joined up with them as well. He explained that he had grown tired of being passed over for a partnership with the smith he was apprenticed to and was looking for a change. Sigrun noticed that though he professed little to no knowledge of the ways of Orzammar dwarves, he still bore her a wide berth, and once she heard him muttering something under his breath about how the dead should stay dead. She did not let it bother her though.

The final recruit of their journey joined up with them about a week before they made it back to Amaranthine, coming upon them one night as they made camp. An older gentleman, he turned out to be an apostate and confessed he had been following their party for several days, drawn by Velanna and Bailey's magic. Largely to stop the young girl from pestering her as they rode, and also after a not so subtle nudge from Sigrun, Velanna had begun giving Bailey small lessons whenever they stopped outside of a town or village. She claimed it was to test the potential of Bailey's magic, but Sigrun could see that she seemed to enjoy the time almost as much as Bailey did.

The apostate explained that he had watched a few of these lessons and realized what the purpose of their party was. He had hesitated to approach them at first because of Gerold, who still wore his Templar armor. When he finally deduced that Gerold was not actually a Templar, he decided to risk approaching the group. At first, Sigrun was more than a bit disturbed that he had followed them for so long without being discovered, but he had admitted that he was particularly practiced in using his magic to go unnoticed. Upon hearing this, Velanna had demanded a demonstration and then declared firmly that he would be coming with them to Vigil's Keep.

"We can always use more mages," she said to Sigrun later, clearly defensive. "His skills are uniquely suited for our work."

Personally, Sigrun thought Velanna just _really_ wanted to learn the concealment spells for herself. But as they were nearing the end of the journey and Velanna's patience was so obviously near its breaking point, she decided to keep this observation to herself. There would be plenty of time to tease Velanna about it later, after all.

Eilin must have had lookouts posted for their approach, because when they entered the Keep they found her waiting for them in the courtyard. She looked over the party carefully. Sigrun caught the small flash of disappointment in the Commander's eyes, but it was quickly gone again. They had all known that they were unlikely to bring home a full contingent of recruits.

"It's a good start," she told her Wardens with a nod of approval. Sigrun smiled back and Velanna huffed in acknowledgement before Eilin turned to greet the recruits. Already she was giving them instructions and telling them what they could expect over the next few weeks.

It _was_ a good start, Sigrun thought to herself as she handed off her horse to a page and made her way to her own rooms. There was no telling how many of her recruits would survive to the Joining, if any, but she believed that all of them would stick around at least to make it that far. She hoped that more would live than died, but then again, she always did.

Later, once she had cleaned up and unpacked and rested a bit, Sigrun made her way down to the dining hall for dinner. Eilin and Velanna were together at one end of a long table, eyeing the recruits, who had all been cleaned up and changed into a training uniform of sorts. They were sitting together at another table, talking animatedly about what lay in store for them. Eilin waved Sigrun over and she moved to sit beside Velanna.

"I was just getting a recap from Velanna about all of the recruits," Eilin smiled. "Though I would like a report from you as well. It will help to have both of your impressions."

"Of course, Commander," Sigrun agreed.

"Truth be told," Eilin said, "I am impressed. I hoped for more, of course, but I never really believed we'd get even this many. And like I hoped, you managed to bring in a diverse group."

"Our cause is noble enough," Velanna said stiffly. "It _should_ call to all."

"More like the pair of us made a bit of a beacon of hope for all of the outcasts we encountered," Sigrun grinned, needling the other woman on purpose.

"Perhaps it is a little bit of both," Eilin said. "Either way," she winked at Sigrun and grinned at Velanna, "if this group works out, then I shall have to consider making this a yearly assignment for the two of you."

Velanna looked aghast.

"Commander, you wouldn't!"

Sigrun didn't even bother trying to contain the laughter at Velanna's reaction.

"I'm game if you are!" She exclaimed, still laughing.

~End~


End file.
